ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Faked Out
Ben 10: Faked Out is a Ben 10: Omniverse fan movie written by Ancy. Sypnosis Ben wakes up one day to find that the Omnitrix is gone. Things get even weirder when a super-powered Ben with an Omnitrix symbol on his chest starts showing up and saving the day all the time. Ben must figure out this mystery, while everybody starts disappearing from Bellwood. Full Plot One morning at the Tennyson household, Ben Tennyson wakes up with a big yawn. Scratching his head, he steps out of bed, puts on his clothes, looks out the window. (Ben): Bah. As much as I want to go back to bed, grandpa Max keeps making me go save the world! The only reason I have to do it is because he's too lazy! Argh, oh well. Ben jumps out the window, runs up to the road, jumps up and yells: "IT'S HERO TIME!" He slams down the Omnitrix, and transforms into... Wait a second! The Omnitrix is missing from Ben's wrist! (Ben): What the!? He falls flat on his face on the road. He stands up and looks at his wrist. The Omnitrix is indeed missing from his wrist. (Ben): Oh man!! This must be on of those nightmares again. How long until Kevin shows up and becomes a mutant? He pinched himself in the shoulder, but nothing happened. (Ben): Shoot, not a dream!? Grandpa Max is gonna kill me! At that moment, a "Max's Plumbing" truck drives into the street and stops in front of Ben. Rook steps out of the car. (Rook): Ben, how come you didn't show up at our meeting point? I was waiting for Astrodactyl to come fly over or for Gravattack to pop out of the ground. (Ben): Don't tell Max, I mean, Magister Tennyson, but the Omnitrix is gone! (Rook): Are you sure you didn't leave it on the table next to your bed? (Ben): You don't just take off the freakin' Omnitrix before you go to sleep! *panics* What do we do now!? (Rook): We could ask Magister Tennyson. (Ben): NO! He'll kill me! We just have to look for it. However, suddenly Ben's mom opens the door of Ben's house and yells at Ben: (Ben's Mom): Benjamin, you have to see this! (Ben): Huh? Ben runs inside, where his parents are watching the news. (News): It seems that celebrity Ben Tennyson doesn't need his aliens anymore, as he appeared in human form today at Obsidian Square, defeating the evil villain Vulkanus, not only beating him up, but throwing him into outer space! The footage shows Ben in human form with an Omnitrix symbol on his chest beating up Vulkanus and throwing him intro space. (Ben's Mom): You have some explaining to do, young man! (Ben): *gulp*! I don't know what this is about! I woke up without it and it's gone! Suddenly, they heard a loud sound outside. (Ben): What the? He ran outside, and outside was Fake Ben fighting a Pyronite! (Ben): HEY YOU! WHO ARE YOU!? (Fake Ben): I'll deal with you later. Fake Ben knocked the Pyronite out. A bright flash, like if Ben transformed into an alien, happened, and not only was the Pyronite gone, but also Rook and Ben's parents! (Ben): WHAT THE HEYHEY! (Fake Ben): Now. Fake Ben pressed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and he transformed into... ALBEDO! He was a normal Galvan, looking like Azmuth, but with red eyes and a tight purple suit with black stripes. (Ben): ALBEDO! I should have known! (Albedo): Yes. You see, when you left me with that horrible nightmare squid, I finally broke free and sampled his DNA. I became his species, and even though I lived as one of his kind for a while, the Plumbers found me and gave me to the Galvans for research. You see, those creatures are incredibly rare, and the Galvans wanted to use my DNA to clone and study the species. However, the device they used was only programmed for that DNA, and when they scanned my DNA, a freak after what happened, the machine malfuctioned and corrupted my DNA. However, my DNA was so horribly corrupted already, that when it "corrupted" my DNA, it actually turned me back into my original Galvan form. I ran out of there and stole a Galvanic Jetsuit, the suit I'm currently wearing, to come back to Earth to get my revenge one last final time. I stole your new Omnitrix in your sleep with my knowledge of it, and used it for myself. (Ben): Then how did you manage to become me? (Albedo): Now that I'm fully Galvan, one alien opened up to me that you cannot use. (Ben): And who's that? (Albedo): The human form. However, due to your link to the Omnitrix, the human DNA is a sample of your DNA, and when I transformed into a human, I became you. (Ben): So that's why you had red eyes and an Omnitrix symbol. (Albedo): Indeed. (Ben): Well, give me back the Omnitrix! (Albedo): Never! Through all these years of pain and struggle, not only have I returned back to Galvan, but now I finally possess the Omnitrix, like it was supposed to be! (Ben): Your choice. Ben tackled Albedo and tried to take off the Omnitrix. However, he accidentally activated it and turned Albedo into Bloxx. Albedo threw Ben off of him. (Alshedo): I am finally the true wielder of the Omnimatrix! Alshedo turned into Jetray and flew off into space. (Ben): Rook, do something! ...Rook? Oh yeah, he's not here. To be continued... Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson Minor Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth Villains *Albedo Aliens Used By Albedo *Dream Eater alien (Mentioned) *Human DNA *Bloxx *Jetray Trivia *An important plot point in the movie is actually based on one piece of trivia by Derrick J. Wyatt. Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Movies